


Babycakes breaks down

by Jeneral2885



Category: Flashpoint, Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winnie spoils Babycakes while cleaning her. Will this affect Spike and her relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Flashpoint FF; be kind to me but I’ll accept all reviews!! I’m not really a Spike-Winnie person especially since their relationship started quite late in Season Five. But well, it’s good enough for a start for a beginner._

_Set after Keep the Peace Part 2. They said the end of Team One in that episode, but I take it to mean just Greg and Sam. So I’ve tweaked Team One a bit._

**SRU Headquarters**

**1830 local**

“Boy did we kick ass!” The voice of Michelangelo “Spike” Scaralatti broke the silence. “We kicked ass alright, didn’t we Sarge?”

 

Sergeant Ed Lane replied, albeit with a less enthusiastic tone, “yeah Spike we did.”

 

“Whatcha think huh Jules?”

 

“I think you forget, I’m Team Leader Callaghan,” Jules said in a slightly authoritative voice. “But yeah, Team One rocked, especially Babycakes.”

 

“Yeah man, Babycakes rocked! Five large IEDs! That’s an all time record for her! No girl is better than…”

 

“Better than me, Spike?” Constable Winne Camden interjected, rising from her seat.

 

“Uh…” Spike was immediately embarrassed. “Not you, sweetie.” He proceeded to cross over and plant a deep kiss on his girlfriend’s lips. “All is forgiven,” Winnie replied, “but dear Spike, you need to take a good shower before anything else.”

 

“We need to go for the SIU de-briefing before anything else,” Ed corrected. “Come on people.”

 

“Hey, Boss, can I joint in later? Babycakes’ motors were slightly tweak with the last...”

 

“Spike, you know she can wait. Debriefing now.”

 

“Okay...Winnie, can you look after Babycakes for me? We won’t be long.”

 

“Sure thing dear,” Winnie said, and they exchanged loving looks. Team One still has its energy and close dynamics, even without Greg Parker and Sam Braddock around. Ed Lane had some hiccups at first, but soon became a well trusted and respected Team Sergeant. Jules now had several roles: Wife, Mother, Team Leader, Sniper and Second Negotiator. Somehow, she managed to juggle all four roles and kept her youthful beauty. Leah Kearns had moved over to Team Four and replacing her was Constable Kira Marlowe, fresh out of the Basic Tactical Operations Course. This switch reminded the original Team One members how much they missed ‘Wordy’, who was still with Guns and Gangs. ‘Spike’ Scarlatti, her darling Spike, was still the explosives and electronics expert of the Team, or as Ed once said, a “geek with combat skills.” Spike could be faced with the toughest puzzle or the most complex explosive device and still retain his enthusiasm and humour.

 

What probably kept Spike going on the job was the robot now resting by Winnie’s side, Babycakes. It had some official serial code but sever since Spike nick-named it, the name Babycakes stuck. Despite its name, Babycakes was the R2D2 or VINCENT (*) of Team One. It could tackle any type of explosive device and did so today, disarming IEDs to rescue hostages.

 

Winnie was always fascinated about this special robot since she started dating Spike. “So, you are the magical Babycakes,” she said, bending down towards Babycakes. “Oh, you can’t respond,” she told herself. “If not you could tell me stories of Team One, or more specifically, tell me what Spike has been saying to you across the years.” “Oh ok, you can’t talk but you certainly need some sort of cleaning,” Winnie continued, noticing the stains and dust resting around various parts of Babycakes. She extracted a several pieces of tissue paper from her handbag and began to brush off the grime. I’m sure Spike would be pleased I’m helping clean his robot, she thought.

 

Winnie had finished cleaning the top part of Babycakes and moved to the right side, near the tracks of the robot. “My, you must have ‘eaten’ a heck load of dust, mud and grass, Babycakes,” she sad, scrubbing harder at the tracks and wheels. Just as she finished one corner, several sets of nuts and bolts fell out of one side. “Oh shit, shit shit!” she exclaimed, moving down on all fours to collect all the loose items. One, two three...I hope that’s all of them. She hastily inserted the screws and pieces back in the areas she thought they dropped out from. “I hope you’re ok,” she said, patting Babycakes and then retreating back to her seat. Just then, the voices of Team One could be heard.

 

“Catch you guys in the lockers later,” Winnie heard Spike start and she saw the females and Ed splitting up. “Heyo, Babycakes,” he said, bending down to his long term friend. “Let’s go girl.” He activated a switch but the robot failed to move. “Hey,” he said, pressed the switch again, “What’s wrong with you?!”

 

To Be Continued....       

 

*VINCENT, the robot in the short Disney Film, The BlackHole.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_T_

_Thanks for all the reviews I hope to make this story quite Flashpoint-like._

 

**SRU Headquarters**

**Toronto**

**1845 local**

 

“Babycakes, come on, what’s wrong?” Spike asked, or more like pleaded. He quickly pressed something at the side the Explosive Ordinance Disposal (EOD) robot but it failed to move. “Come Babycakes, you were perfectly fine earlier on today, what’s happen?” Spike was speaking to his robot as if it was a real pet or even a human being.

 

“Spike...” Winnie started but he ignored her, lying on the ground next to Babycakes and pressed another set of buttons. Despite this, the robot still failed to move even one millimetre

 

“Spike...” Winne tried again and finally her boyfriend stood up. “What?” Spike finally responded, beads of sweat pouring down his forehead.

 

“Spike, I’m so sorry, I was trying to clean...”

 

“You were trying to do WHAT?”

 

“Honey, there was some dirt on Babycakes so I tried wiping it off. As I was wiping it.. her some nuts and bolts came loose but I placed them back.”

 

“Oh my gosh oh my gosh,” Spike spun around and crouched down to his pet robot. “OH MY GOSH!” He yelled then picking up Babycakes and ran off to a side room. “Spike!” Winnie called. “Honey...”

 

“Hey, Spike, we’re about to...” Ed Lane started just before Spike closed the door. “What just happened?”

 

Her face showing signs of regret for what she did, Winnie recounted her actions and the conversation to Ed. “Hah, well typical Spike always showing his care for his girlf...I mean his dear robot,” Ed remarked.

 

“Spikes had times like this,” Jules added, arriving with Kira.

 

“He’ll get over it. Join me for a drink ladies?”

 

“I’ve go to see how Sadie is doing first, maybe catch you two later,” Jules replied. Within minutes, the rest of Team One disappeared, leaving Winnie all alone. Dropping her earphones, she headed over the side room where Spike ran to. “Spike?” she called, trying the door. It was locked. “Darling? Look I’m so sorry I touched Babycakes when I wasn’t suppose to. Is she alright?” Winnie only heard the sound of drilling and clicking. “Spike, I’m really sorry dear, forgive me? Please?” Again her boyfriend failed to answer. “Spike...”

 

**Forty five minutes later**

**Elephant & Castle Pub**

 

“Hey, you made it Jules,” Ed called, shifting his seat to give Jules a place. “Everything ok at home?”

 

“Yeah, Sam is whiz in feeding and putting Sadie to bed,” she replied.

 

“Oh thank goodness you’re here,” Kira said, her hands and arms holding several drinks. “I’ve been buying drinks for the umpteemth time.”

 

“Rookie’s privilege right Team Leader Callaghan?” Ed commented.

 

“Rookie priviledge, but you shouldn’t force it on Kira. I...” her sentence was cut off but a cell phone ring.

 

“Winnie, we’re off duty...” Ed answered.

 

“Sarge, sorry to disturb you,” Winne sounded a little frantic. “But Spike is still in the side room with Babycakes and hasn’t answered me.”

 

“Ok, I’ll be back at the barn.”

 

“You ladies have a good time,” he said, throwing a couple of notes for his drinks.

 

**SRU Headquarters**

**A few minutes later**

 

“Spike, please talk to me,” Winnie pleaded. “I’m really really sorry that I touched Babycakes. Hey, I made your favourite ham and cheese sandwich.” Just then Ed re-entered the building.

 

“Sarge, thanks goodness,” Winnie said, “he hasn’t responded at all.”

 

“Spike, what’s with you?” Sarge called then knocked on the door. “Spike? Don’t be a child , come on it’s just a robot...”

 

The door burst open to show a red-faced Spike. “Yes, Sergeant Lane, Officer Scarlatti reporting. No Sergeant Lane, it’s not just _any robot_!” Spike placed emphasis on the last two words. Barely glancing at Winnie, he yanked the sandwich of her plate and stormed off.

 

“Spike...” she called and proceeded after him.

“Winnie, relax, it’s just one of his moments,” Ed said. “Lock up, everything will be fine tomorrow.”

 

**SRU Headquarters**

**The next morning**

**0845 local**

 

“Morning boss,” Jules greeted Ed.

 

“Morning Sarge,” Kira greeted him using his rank.

 

“Morning you two, Team Five has extended their duty for another thirty so you have extra time,” Ed replied.

 

“Good, I need to sharpen my marksmanship,” Jule said. “And Kira, why not join me?” The two female SRU officers head over to the gun range.

 

“Morning, Sarge,” Winnie greeted him, her voice softer. She still had a disappointed look on her face.

 

“Our tech geek with combat skills in yet?” Ed used his favourite description of Office Scarlatti.

 

“Haven’t seen him, boss,” she replied.

 

“Ok. Winnie don’t need to look glum. It’s not like you really committed any offence.”

 

“I might have broken my rel...” Just then Spike ran into the office panting.

 

“Morning,” he called then raced away.

 

“I got him,” Ed said then literally blocked the Constable in the hallway. “Hey,” Ed began. “Hey!” He waved both his hands in front of Spike.

 

“Yeah...morning boss,” Spike repeated.

 

“Are you a child or a grown man and a SRU officer? Knock it off will you? It’s just Babycakes and Winnie wasn’t trying to destroy it. Now, tell me, what’s her status?”

 

Spike shuffled his feet, looked down for a while then said, “yeah boss sorry. No Babycakes is kaput—her motors are spoilt and some sensors are out of order. But I called a guy in who’s coming over for some spare parts.”

 

“Good, now go apologise to your girlfriend,” Ed said. “That’s an order, Constable.” Soon enough, he watched the couple hug and make up. A few minutes later, a man in dark overall entered and he and Spike moved over to the broken robot.

 

“Oh”, the guy said immediately, “this is a pretty old model.”

 

“I didn’t call you down to describe her age,” Spike grumbled. “Do you have the parts?”

 

“Yeah I do, but not with this kinda of model. And given the motor chassis, well, I have to take it in for re-calibrating.”

 

“Take it in?! You only have to change the screws!”

 

“Look, officer, I’m telling you flat,  I can change it now, but it wont move as it is. Only a detailed repair will. Max two weeks.”

 

“What am I to do without my Babycakes for two weeks!!” Spike cried.

 

To Be Continued.            


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the reviews for my first Flashpoint Fan Fiction. I just made up the robot’s model._

 

_No offence to any religious group and no this is not based on any related incident or real world event._

 

**SRU Headquarters**

**0910 local**

 

“What?! Are you sure you can’t just replace the parts here?”

 

“Buddy,” the robot repairman slapped Spike on is back, ignoring the fact he is an SRU Constable. “Nothing is instant in mechanics and electronics. Your robot needs a good revamping.”

 

“No, but, what…what the hell am I to do in the meantime?”

 

“You don’t have a spare EOD robot?”

 

“I grew up with Babycakes here. We had a strong history. I never bothered with another robot,” Spike was pleading now.

 

“Well just your lucky stars I have just the solution,” the repair tech said and pressed a few buttons on a oval device clipped to his belt. A rattling sound emitted and then another robot rolled its way until it reached Spike’s feet.

 

“Meet your replacement, B-228,” the tech announced proudly. “She moves a bit slower than your older model but she has advanced ECM* electronics and able to sniff all forms of CBRN* devices, especially all forms of hazardous materials. She can give you a mini-synthetic aperture radar scan of would be IEDs or explosive devices or even immediate pictures of surroundings for around say five to nearly ten metres. A true improvement over yours I would say,” he handed spike the device on belt along with another smaller device which was a tablet, though smaller than normal tablets. “These will help operate 228, and pretty easy to operate although the tablet has a ‘help you’ guide. Now if you sign here…” but Spike’s eyes were still fixed on his beloved Babycakes.

 

“…If you sign here, I can get going and aim to get your robot back in about four weeks.”

 

“Four weeks?!!!” Spike cried.

 

“Around four weeks,” the tech corrected. “Now, I’ve another repair case at Homicide Squad to tend to. Please sign,” he raised the clipboard again to Spike. The tech had to repeat “please sign” at least half a dozen times before Spike did so. As the tech carried Babycakes away, Spike ran after him after the tech until the door slammed shut in front of him. “Noo!!!!” Spike cried again, almost like when Darth Vader heard about the death of his wife.

 

“Hey Spike, what’s….oh hello,” Sergeant Ed Lane said, nearly colliding with the new EOD robot. “So I see they gave you a new toy to play with. What’s are you gonna…”

 

“Hey, Babycakes 2.0?” Jules said, emerging with Kira.

 

“Hey ladies, how was the firing range?”

 

“Kira’s getting better, but I still managed to score higher,” Jules answered.

 

“You did lose the bonus round,” Kira defended herself. Then turning towards B-228, she remarked, “you can’t just use the term ‘2.0’. Maybe Juniorcakes?”

 

“Or Tennycakes?” Ed suggested.

 

“Or Rookiecakes?” Jules suggested another name.

 

The rest of Team One debated over the new nickname so much that they failed to see Constable Scarlatti walk away, tears starting to form in his eyes. My great Babycakes, he thought, she’s gone away for four weeks. And I’m stuck with some new shiny object as if that’s what I should work. It’s like giving a rockstar a new guitar instead of his old trusted one. Or a dentist a new sickle probe when his old one is only just worn out. Or a…

 

“Spike? Honey?” Winnie called. “Listen, I’m so sorry I touched Babycakes yesterday. I had no right to; you told me to watch over her, not touch her. Listen Spike, I can feel your anguish over losing Babycakes for a while. Honey, I’ll take responsibility for what I did. But Spike, come on, it’ll be over before you know it. Spike, I’ve seen you strong…” Winnie’s speech was cut off a buzzing.

 

“Camden,” she answered. “Yeah, where? Exactly where?”  She hit the familiar alarm bell which rang throughout SRU headquarters. “Team One, Hot Call, gear up. Hostage taking at 168 Dundas Street West. Explosions, strong indications of terrorism.”

 

“Dundas? Isn’t that the Muslim Association?” Jules queried.

 

“According to the map yes,” Winnie answered.

 

“Let’s roll people,” Ed said then looked for Spike. “Spike come on. Explosions, you’re needed for sure. Any bring the new Babyc…I mean bring the new robot along.”

 

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No offence to any religious group.

_Thanks for all the reviews so far._

_I realise I shrunk Team One by removing Leah cause I don’r really like the character. So I’ll bring her back here, but on SRU Team Three. Then, one member from Team Three will move to Team One._

_I mean no offence to any religious group. I altered the last part of the previous chapter._

**On the way to 168 Dundas Street West**

**Mid Morning**

 

“Winnie what’s the sitrep?” Ed radioed.

 

“Same as stated, Sarge. Just explosions...hold on Inspector Stainton is on the line.”

 

“Sergeant,” the familiar voice of Stainton came through, “it was a war zone here. Ear-shattering explosions all over.”

 

“Was?” Ed asked.

 

“It stopped a few minutes ago. We’ve tried to evacuate people but you know how it is with chaos. Chaos with public and a bit chaotic on our side.”

 

“You’ve got to maintain order, and get the people from the religious centre out,” Jules chimed in.

 

“Be careful, they may still be unexploded devices,” Spike added. “If you see anything suspicious or any patterns, avoid them.”

 

“Everything looks suspicious,” Stainton groaned then ended the call.

 

“Jules what do you think?” Ed asked the Team Leader and his favourite negotiator.

 

“Frankly Ed, we have not much to work with. Bombs going off, but not exact near the Association.”

 

“It could have been the target but a premature detonation,” Kira chimed in.

 

“Whatever the case, we need to be there. Also Ed, the Team is well, kinda thin. We’ll need extra support. You mind if I call in Team Three to supplement us?”

 

Why not.”

 

A few minutes later, Team One’s vehicles screeched to a halt near 168 Dundas Street West. “You need to widen the perimeter,” Spike immediately noted the narrow oval cordon. “It’s still not wide enough.”

 

As Stainton ran off to comply with Spikes’ request, Ed issued orders. “Ok Jules, you take primary negotiations, as and when we find someone to negotiate with. I’ll back you up as secondary and be primary Alpha. Spike, gear up, use Baby...I mean use your robot and skills and get crack. Kira, you stay with the truck and record progress, but you back me up...oh hi Sam,” he turned to see former Team One colleague now Team Three leader, Sam Braddock.

 

“Good to see you again Ed,” Sam greeted. “And nice to work with you again. You know Leah who now is my lead sniper. Josh Daniels, Carter Hanks, Fred Benson and Robin Anson, my explosive expert,” he pointed to a SRU female officer, who was just a little bit shorter than Jules.

 

“Hi,” she greeted.

 

“Where’s Sergeant Anderson?” Ed asked, referring to  Bruce Anderson, Team Three’s Sergeant.

 

“Slight family issue.”

 

“Alright, if you don’t mind, I’ll be overall Sergeant here. Jules, coordinate and allocate Team Three’s personnel. Let’s get cracking people.” Everyone acknowledge though Kira regretted having to stay in the truck and not see action. Meanwhile, Spike started to sweat as he attempted to operate the new EOD robot. Pressing several buttons, he thought the robot would come to life but it stay still. Ok, he tried another button. Still nothing. What on earth..

 

“Hi,” Constable Anson greeted him, climbing into the back. “Robin. Spelt with an ‘I’. You must be the famous ‘Spike’ Scarlatti.”

 

“Yeah,” Spike mumbled, still fiddling with the mini tablet and trying to get the EOD robot to work. “Move damnit!”

 

“Can I try?” It was then Spike looked at her. “Uh,” he started. Gosh you are pretty, he thought looking at her dark blue eyes and short blonde hair. Michealangelo Scarlatti, another voice told him, you already have a girlfriend, although she touched your beloved Babycakes.

 

“I think it’s this one,” she reached over and tapped one part of the tablet screen and the robot’s motors roared to life. “Uh, thanks,” Spike said, looking a bit embarrassed. “I must be old,” he lied, still wish he was holding Babycake’s control.

 

“I’m new to this toy too,” she commented and before he knew it, the short Constable had rolled the new robot out. Stainton and his assistant met up with them and quickly briefed them on where the explosions exactly took place.

 

“5 metre radius and not much of a dent in some structures,” Robin observed and Spike immediately nodded at her astute judgement. “Must be really basic IEDs. Hold on, there’s a pattern, and it circulates the Muslim Association.”

 

“Wow,” Spike whispered, still amazed by her. “Ok, it seems like the it could be a signal towards the association alright. I’ll scout ahead and check. Robin, you’re better with this gizmo than me. Send it just a bit ahead but when call stop, stop.” Pressing his radio he announced, “Ed, Jules, I’m going in.”

 

It’s just like old times Spike thought, pulling down his visor and adjusting his visor. Old times except that I’m with some fake clone of Babycakes now operated by a girl half my size. Welcome to the new world, Spike Scarlatti. As Team One’s ‘geek with combat skills’ moved and ran thoughts through his head, Ed, Jules and the supplemented Team Three members were interviewing the evacuated people, especially those from the Muslim Association. “No, we never expected anyone to harm us,” the head Imman commented. “We weren’t even performing any prayers. In fact, it’s a multi-faith event and we were about to start when the bombs went off.”

 

“Did you see any suspicious individual or individuals nearby? Or receive any threatening calls recently?” The Imman shook his head.

 

“We need a copy of your employees and guest list,” Jules requested.

 

“Yes of course, but it’s all inside there,” he pointed back to the building. “Samir, can you help the police?”

 

“Spike, the robot is picking up some noise, 15 metres ahead, you’re two o’clock,” Robin radioed.

 

“15....hold on, pause it,” Spike replied, then drew out his binoculars. “There’s nothing, just a side wall, not even a door.”

 

“It...you want me to move it closer?”

 

“Roger,” Spike was still not used to that term. Well, ‘it’ is temporary for a few weeks so no need to name it. “Spike it says right in front, less than a few metres.”

 

“Well damnit, I still don’t see anything but the wall,” Spike protested.

 

“Wait, sorry I forgot to turn on the infrared,” she commented. “Ok, there are at least two individuals behind that wall. One standing above the other.”

 

“Roger. Ed, Jules, you copy?”

 

“Roger Spike, Kira, any easy access in?”

 

“Not really, but there should be a ladder access to your right Spike. Go up there’s a small hatch, and then a flight of stairs three levels down to that spot.”

 

“Roger, Spike go for it, carefully. Break, Anson,” Ed used her surname, “any other threats around?”

 

“Nothing Sergeant.”

 

“Noted. Jules, go ahead with the others, back Spike up.” Minutes later, Spike was inside the building. “Sit rep guys, it threat level yellow. One bandit,” he used the term for possible hostile, “standing over one hostage. Hostage looks covered with a parka loaded with some sort of device.”

 

“Roger,” Ed said, shaking his head. “Jules, options?”

 

“Definitely don’t want to escalate the situation.” She joined up with Spike, with Carter Hanks following behind. “Anything?”

 

“Nothing I can...hold on,” Spike retrieved a sound amplifier from his vest. “Not English. Middle Eastern accents.”

 

“Let me try,” Hanks volunteered. “I took a course in Arabic at university.” Taking over, he “read aloud...you infidel...you poison...this place with your presence. Not only will you die in ten minutes but so will your fellow infidels.”

 

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews._

_Again this is no offence to any religious group._

**168 Dundas Street West**

**Approaching noon**

 

Ten minutes?! Sergeant Ed Lane screamed silently in his head. We can't solve this in ten… "Jules, can you get a Sierra Shot?"

 

"Not unless I open the door," Constable Callaghan radioed back. "This small window frame isn't exactly fully transparent."

 

"What else is the bandit doing? Hostage?"

 

"He's circling the hostage, and not speaking now," Hanks replied. "I think the hostage is praying, but too soft to even pick out."

 

"Spike, what about the bomb? Can you make it out and diffuse it?"

 

"Uh…" Spike focused on the device. "I also can't make up out that well boss, it looks time it could be detonated by a remote device. Robin," he called the other EOD SRU officer, "double check that mobile and wireless communications are disabled via that…"

 

"Affirmative," came the reply.

 

"Oh…" Just as Ed was about to complete his sentence, Hanks radioed, "He's escalating, the subject is escalating! Negative, now both of them are shouting at each other!"

 

"Jules, get a Sierra shot there now!" Ed thundered.

 

Jules grimaced and slid the door carefully open. "Sierra one, in position, weak shot."

 

"Sierra one, Scorpio," Ed gave the dreaded command.

 

"Ed, a shot could…" Spike began,

 

"Scorpio," Ed repeated.

 

"Ed…." Spike interjected but Jules fired a shot from her silenced MP5. Like 99% of Julianna Callaghan's shots, the bullet met its intended mark and the terrorist crumpled to the ground. Jules immediately pushed the door wide open and rushed in followed by Hanks and Spike. Team One's new Team Leader immediately reached and checked the pulse of the terrorist. "Bandit is down! Hostage safe!"

 

"Spike, Hank, status!" Ed queried.

 

"Hostage is safe, Sergeant but…"

 

"Boss, looks like the device is ticking, it's on timer…wait there's a sound but the numbers are jumping…wait…"

 

"Spike…"

 

"Wait, hold on," Spike said, "There's a device here, from his hand, hold on…"

 

"Spike, cut the 'hold ons'. What the status? Can you disarm?"

 

Spike didn't answer and brought the subject up. "Hi," he said to the freed victim.

 

"Hello," the brown-haired man said, "I'm Ibrahim.."

 

"Mike, or call me Spike," he shook his hands. "Let me look," Spike extracted his tools and slowly cut open the vest around the device exposing it fully. "Oh gosh…"

 

"Spike…" This time it was it was Jules.

 

"Clear the area, at for a 750m radius. I need some time." Both Jules and Hanks exited the room while a flurry of radio exchanges occurred between Ed, Kira and the other SRU members.

 

"Is this the end?" The victim said.

 

"No, I always see it as the beginning," Spike said, though he began to sweat. Ok, ok, he told himself, focus. You've done this so many times before…

 

"Can you briefly describe how this happened?"

 

"I…was in the toilet when I heard a sound behind me, and before I could turn around, I was knocked unconscious. Waking up, I saw someone I barely met long ago cursed me as an infidel and unholy person. I only wish to…"

 

"Ok, I get the idea," Spike interrupted, figuring out that the victim didn't see much of the device or how it was strapped on. He counted at least fifteen different wires wit vary patterns, thee batteries, two phials of unknown liquid and the timer with numbers jumping up and down.

 

"You a bomb tech?" The man asked again.

 

"Yes, Explosive Ordinance Expert, don't worry," Spike said, although that did little to change the look on the man's face and Spike himself was not sure. Come on Spike, you know your stuff. Well, I do know my stuff. When Babycakes was all around.

 

"Hold still, and breathe normally," Spike ordered. This could be on body senor motion, he thought.

 

"Mind if I join you?" Spike turned to see Constable Robin Anson tip toe down next Spike.

 

"Uh…ok. I'm thinking this isn't as complex as it sounds unless I'm missing something here," Spike commented.

 

"Wires, Phials…wait I've seen this before," Robin said, pulling out a portable magnifying scope. "Red wire, Red-blue wire, Red-green wire, Blue Wire, Blue-red wire, Blue-black.." Anson reached forward and cut the Blue-black wire. Spike immediately jerked back, then noticed the numbers had just stopped.

 

"It's almost similar to an IED I came across a month ago. The confusion is the other wires. You just have to figure the pattern. The phials, everything else, is bogus. Hey, there," Robin patted the victim, "you're free to go." She exited, leaving a bewildered Spike still staring at the defused device.

 

To Be Continued.

 

Rather short I know. The next should be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for those who reviewed and I do encourage others to review. Input helps alot._

**_SRU Headquarters_ **

**_Several hours later_ **

"So let me get this straight, Constable Scarlatti, you took extra time to set up the EOD robot…" the investigative detective began.

 

"It was…it is a new robot," Spike responded.

 

"And you were still unsure how to operate it and use it to clear the area for IEDs…"

 

"Hey, I just got it in the morning and then the hot call came," Spike protested, wishing that was a can of coke rather than just a cup of water, which he had already half finished.

 

"Constable, you've been in the force and the SRU for a quite a while, I don't think that's a plausible excuse. Then, you hesitated when you had to disarm the IED from the civilian…"

 

"That's because any wrong move could trigger the device," Spike protested.

 

"…And you needed help from a junior SRU officer to diffuse it," the official concluded.

 

"Hey, any help is welcomed. SRU rules don't forbid others from helping out."

 

The official simply kept a blank face and waited a few seconds before stopping the cam-corder. "We will consider that, Officer Scarlatti."

 

"So that's all right. We saved the civilian," Spike started to get up.

 

"There's still our final report, Constable. There's still our final report."

 

In another room, Ed was also facing questioning by a Special Investigations Unit

 (SIU) officer. "Sergeant, your team never even initiated negotiations with the hostage taker yet you called 'Scorpio'."

 

"The threat to the hostage and the surrounding area was serious, 'threat level red'," Ed shot back. "The subject was speaking in a language that only one member of Team Three could understand and threatened to blow himself and the hostage within a few minutes.."

 

"The auto-recording said ten minutes Sergeant."

 

"I assessed that to be too short a time and any entry, no matter how stealthy could have persuaded the hostile to trigger the bomb. Scorpio was the best situation in this circumstance."

 

"Your team leader and primary negotiator said she did not have a clean shot…"

 

"It was a risk to take and clearly Jules, Constable Callaghan clearly nailed it."

 

In a third room, Jules herself was also being questioned by another SIU officer. She too defended Ed's call and defended her actions. "So yes, if I were to replayed the whole series of events, yes I would have still taken the shot, however narrow the angle I had."

 

Damnit, Damnit, Damnit, Spike swore to himself. Whoever created the SIU had the idea to psychologically torture SRU officers after they received such torture in the field. "Heya Spike," he looked up at Winnie.

 

"Drink? Your favourite fruit cocktail," he gulp down half of the drink and made a face. "Ugh..."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Sour," was all Spike said.

 

"Oh honey, I'll make you another drink," but Spike only waved his hand and said he needed to rest. It's Babycakes, she thought. Why oh why did I touch that robot? Now its in repairs and has adversely affected my relationship. Why?!

 

About half an hour Ed asked her to call all the Team One members to the meeting room and she literally had to drag her boyfriend from the locker room to his chair. "Ok, listen up team. I know SIU gave us a hug pain in our necks over that critical incident." More like a stick up our arses, Spike thought. "But the centre is safe, the hostage rescued and we're all her. Anyway, I called you guys for a little team organisation." The rest of the team members raised their eyebrows. "As you know, Team One had lots of unexpected exits across the yeah, Lou, bless him, Wordy, Sam and Leah's move to Team Three. As of know, in discussion with Team Three's Sergeant and Commander Holleran, a member of Team Three will shift to our side. Team, say hello to Constable Robin Anson. Robin, Team One."

 

"Hi guys," she greeted them with her chirpy voice. "It was great to work with all of you earlier," her eyes swung over to Spike. "I'm really looking forward to further great times with you guys."

 

" 'Great times' is a large understatement, Robin but I'm sure you'll fit in nicely," Jules remarked as she shook Robin's hand.

 

"Welcome onboard. At least now I don't have to bee the rookie officer," Kira joked.

 

"Oh...hi...again," Spike greeted her lost for words. During the whole critical incident, Spike never got a good look at her...until now. She was around Jules height and had the same hair and eye colour as Kira. Beyond that, her beauty radiated from her dazzling smile and well her build. While Jules had a sort of petite figure, Robin seemed to be well developed across her chest and muscles. Does she exercise regularly? Lift weights? Man, what does she really look like without that uniform?

 

"Hello Spike, it'll be great to work with someone like you," she continued. "I mean, now I've a proper EOD teacher to learnt from."

 

"I..I'm not exactly that great...in EOD..." Spike stuttered. Damnit, you're bloody beautiful. Mike Scarlatti, another voice suddenly reminded him. You chose Winnie as your girl friend. Get your priorities straight...

 

"Actually, we've like you to have another role in Team One besides EOD," Ed interjected. "Sure you can work with Spike on EOD but each member here needs a core speciality. So let's run you through the course."

 

"The course Sergeant?"

 

"Weapons, tactics, negotiations, the works."

 

"But..I've been through that before. I mean that was what I did when I first entered the SRU..."

 

"No one said you can't do it again. I have your test results, but not your standards Constable. Now, gear up and we'll meet you in the shooting room in five."

 

"Aren't you a little harsh on the newbie Sarge? Greg never did this to newbies on the first day."

 

"It's no different; Kira also was shaped into Team One this way." Kira moaned, remembering her first day *

 

"But not SRU officers from other teams," Spike pointed out.

 

"Well, if she's really good Mr. Scarlatti, she's show it."

 

To Be Continued.

 

*It is linked to my other Flashpoint story, Kira's trials. So this is sequel and that's the prequel.

 

NB: Again unlike someone, I don’t write fluffy love stories.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to those who gave logical reviews, not the one who writes sickly sweet stories._

_I’ve never listen to Joni Mitchell; I just picked he randomly. So excuse or correct me._

 

**SRU Headquarters**

**1800 local**

 

“Well, well, not bad,” Sergeant Ed Lane remarked, reading off the tablet. “She scored high in the shooting range, high in the IA building assault…”

 

“Scored reasonably well in the negotiation tests too, only managed to get one ‘hostage’ slightly ‘injured’,” added Jules.

 

“What about explosives? Spike where are you?”

 

“Incoming,” the Team’s EOD expert said, his chest heaving, “Gosh, she’s really great at EOD; she managed to disarm all dummy devices, only exceeding the time limit for the last one. Even I failed more than the first time.”

 

“Why so sweaty Spike? It was just a training exercise.”

 

“Uh, well, I just…I was jealous to see her diffuse the bombs…”

 

Winne stared at Robin who was sitting quietly on a bench, waiting for the test results. “Hey, Kira,” she called the former dispatcher-turned-SRU officer, “who’s that new gal?”

 

“Robin Anson from Team Three. She’s ‘offered’ to our Team because we’re kinda of shorthanded.”

 

“Well, she’s really seems to be already ‘picked up’ given her interaction with Spike,” Winnie muttered.

 

“What...I think he was just discussing EOD operations with her.”

 

“Or something else.”

 

“Why, Winnie, you think  he’s hitting on her? It’s just the first day.”

 

“Kira, I know it when I see it. Something come over Spike, even  as he lost Babycakes for a while. He’s just not his usual self.”

 

“Don’t worry Winnie,” Kira nodded to Jules’ signal for her to join the team in the conference room, “I’m sure things will be fine.”

 

“Ok listen up Team,” Ed Lane announced as Kira walked in. “It’s affirmative, we’re getting Constable Anson will be joining us.” The whole team burst into smiles and officially welcomed the new team member. “We’ve decided that Robin will be a primary assault officer but will also understudy Spike in EOD. Now, we’re officially off duty. To the Goose we go!”

 

“Spike, Honey? Want to come over to mine after the pub?” Winne called out to Spike as the guys headed to the changing room.

 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll confirm with you later,” replied Spike, whose thoughts were somewhere else. Oh please, Winnie thought as Team One signed out of the building, someone help…she fished out her mobile and sent a text message.

 

An hour and  fifteen minutes later, Winnie finally got out of  the SRU building, having handed over her duties to the next dispatcher. “Sarge, great to see you again.”

 

“Winnie, you as well. And off duty, it’s plain ol’ Greg…ow,” Sergeant Greg Parker hugged her back then winced in pain.

 

“Oh sorry, Sarg…Greg, forgot about your foot.”

 

“No worries. So let’s get something to eat.” They both settled on a nearby pizza joint and with his mouth chewing on pepperoni and salami, Greg asked Winnie what was amiss. “It’s Spike,” she told Greg the whole story, from the first time she met Babycakes, how she accidentally touched the robot and how it broke down. She recounted Spike’s sharp dismay and how she tried to apologise profusely but Spike almost stop talking to her. “Greg, it seems like the he’s totally changed just because his favourite robot broke down.”

 

“It was his ‘girlfriend’,” Greg grinned then saw Winnie’s look. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you Winnie go on.”

 

“Well, they gave him a new robot, which either Spike really doesn’t know how to operate or just doesn’t want to operate. Then, came along Robin Anson, an EOD SRU officer from Team Three who assisted Spike with the robot during the last mission. This Anson girl is now  a member of Team One, supposedly to boost numbers but more to get closer to Spike.”

 

“Hold on, are you saying this Constable Anson is attracted to Spike?”

 

“Both ways, Greg.”

 

 

**The Goose**

**Around the same time**

 

“Here you go, Ed, sorry Sarge. Your Heineken, a soda with white rum for Jules and a Mojito for Spike,” Robin said, laying down the tray.

 

“I asked for a pint not half a pint,” Ed protested.

 

“And bourbon not soda,” Jules added.

 

“Oh, shit,” Robin exclaimed and apologised profusely to the senior SRU officers. “Make sure you get more tortillas when you’re there,” Jules called.

 

“I’ll help her,” Spike quickly added following the newest member of Team One.

 

“Uh oh, I’m having deja vu,” Jules added, twirling her wrong order.

 

“Spike and Robin, just like you and Sam?” Ed replied.

 

“You pick up a negotiator’s skill fast. Yeah, except this time there’s also another girl in the team.”

 

“But you didn’t have another guy then,” Ed pointed out. “Unless you count Steve.”

 

“Nah, Steve was a passing close friend,” Jules responded, though that wasn’t the exact truth. “But I hope we don’t have to go through this again, especially if there’s another requalification with that Larry Toth.”

 

After they ordered the correct drinks and snacks, Robin asked, “Spike, what are your interests? Besides work of course.”

 

“Interests? Uh, some music like...”

 

“Joni Mitchell?”

 

“Oooh I love Joni Mitchell,” Spike said as bartender mixed the final drink. “Especially Court and Spark.”

 

“My favourite single is ‘You Turn Me On, I'm a Radio’”, Robin flashed him a radiant smile that stunned Spike for a second.

 

**Pizza Place**

**Toronto**

 

“More like they are both attracted to each other,” Winnie continued, tearing up. “Greg, I think I’m losing my boyfriend...”

 

“Aw Winnie, maybe you’re thinking too far. It’s just a mechanical failure and a new member,” Greg countered.

 

“No, no, no, something definitely is up. Please Greg, help me,” she pleaded.

 

“Well, I’m not exactly a skilled person with relationships...”

 

“Did you and Marina have troubles?”

 

“Not really, but I don’t think I’m the right person for this. What do the other Team One members say?”

 

“Frankly, I haven’t really talked to all of them except Ed. But you could really help out.”

 

“Well, I can’t guarantee anything. I’ve busy tomorrow morning, will Team One  be in the ‘Barn’ in the late afternoon?”

 

Winnie confirmed the timing with Greg and huge him profusely. I hope this  would improve the situation, she thought.

 

TBC

 

_Author’s note: Yes a bit rushed._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the reviews; please add more reviews!_

_Happy 2016._

 

**SRU Headquarters**

**1630 local**

 

“Greg?! Boss you’re here, Boss,” Sergeant Ed Lane ran as fast as he would in an immediate action move and hugged his old mentor.

 

“Yeah, careful Ed,” Greg Parker replied, shifting his foot. “Great to see you.”

 

“And you too, how the heck are you?”

 

“Same old, well just wondering by, seeing if you have changed the ‘barn’,” Gerg lied. “Well looks like you haven’t. And remember, I’m no longer ‘Boss’ now.”

 

“Greg!” Jules called, bouncing over to him and planting kisses on his cheeks. “How are you? How’s Marina?”

 

“Am good, she’s a great cook. Dean’s doing fine.”

 

“Hi, Sergeant,” Kira greeted him with a slight hug.

 

“Hi Sunshine,” Greg teased Kira with his old nickname for her. “Great to see you in a tactical suit, not just in uniform.”

 

The Team One members continued to exchange greets and provide updates to him. Minutes later, Greg cleared his throat. “So, where is the magical Spike?”

 

“BOSS!” Spike literally hollered and bear-hugged his old Sergeant.

 

“Easy, Spike, easy,” Greg cautioned. “How’s my best EOD man?”

 

“Cool, just the same boss,” he replied, though his eyes gave away something else. “Well, you might want to meet another EOD operator,” Spike indicated to the newest member of Team One. “Sarge, I’ll like you to meet Constable Robin Anson, who’s aiding me with the EOD stuff.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Greg shook her hand. “I’ve heard about you from some of my students and from Sam Braddock,” Greg winked at Jules. “Welcome to coveted Team One.”

 

“Well Greg, staying for a while? You just came as we came off duty. I’ve bought some of my home-made tarts,” Jules announced. As the team mingled around, Winnie tried to get Greg’s attention. Come on Greg, talk to Spike, advice him about bout me. Please, please! Finally after finished two tarts, Greg motioned Spike over.

 

“Yeah, Greg?”

 

“Have a quick word with you?”

“Uh now?”

 

“Just a quick word,” Greg said.

 

Yay, Winnie thought. In a separate room, Greg started, “heard there was a problem with Babycakes?”

 

Spike wished he was anywhere but here as he replied, “just a bit damaged, Boss.”

 

“Can, the boss part. I believe she has broken down before during ops?”

 

“She didn’t breakdown due to any SRU op Greg, she....”

 

“And surely the tech department provided a replacement.”

 

“They did but it’s so alien to me. I couldn’t get it moving without Robin’s help and found it totally useless. You know me and Babycakes, we go way back. Without her...”

 

“Spike, Michaelangelo, we all have our precious items. Sometimes along the way they need to be parted with but they will be returned much later. I’m sure they’ll fix Babycakes up and you’ll see her in no time. Ok now?”

 

“Well, yeah Boss,” Spike said, forgetting what to call him. “It’s just the flurry of events, Babycakes breaking down, this serious bomb threat, Robin solving it and not me, Robin being better in some parts of explosives and now joining the team.”

 

Greg poured two cups of water from the cooler and passed one to Spike. “She sounds like a pro. But you are one as well with your record.”

 

“Feel old with her being able handle the new stuff boss,” Spike suddenly yawned.

 

“What else do you feel about her?”

 

“Huh? No, nothing Greg, it’s nothing,” but this time Spike’s eyes showed it all.

 

“Won’t say anything Spike, but you have Winnie. Why don’t you take her out for a double-double or something? Best way to clear your mind.”

 

Spike didn’t really feel like having a shot of caffeine but answered, “righto boss.”

 

“Let’s get back then, Jules is a mean baker.” With the veteran Sergeant slapping his old Constable on the back, they both returned. Fifteen minutes later, with all the weapons disarmed and checked and records filed, Team One trooped home in the civilian clothes, with Spike and Winnie turning the corner towards the nearest Tim Horton’s. “What...what would you like?” Spike asked his girlfriend, another sudden wave of lethargy enveloping him.

 

“Double-double skim milk. You better get yourself a strong cup,” Winnie laughed. “And I’ll take your coat, darling. You need your arms.”

 

Spike nodded, feeling sleepier by the minute as he joined the queue. Damnit, he thought, what’s coming over me? Was it really the events of the last few days? Am I really taking the Babycakes breaking down and Robin’s appearance too seriously? Hey, Greg may give good advice but I really do miss my robot. And Winnie, well she’s nice but this Robin is so unbelievable...

 

“Your change sir,” the cashier began.

 

“She’s so...”

 

“Sir, your change,” the cashier held it out.

 

“Oh, err thanks,” Spike said. He gripped the tray of coffees and..

 

“Hey watch it buddy!” Another patron screamed and the tray jabbed into his arm, spilling part of the two liquids on their saucers. “You should know better!”

 

“Sorry,” Spike apologised, blinking his eyes. I should have indeed. What’s getting over me?

 

“Sorry,” he repeated himself to Winnie, finally settling the tray down.

 

“It’s ok darling, you better take  large sip and relax,” Winnie said, not bothering that he got her coffee with full cream milk.”

 

Spike winced as the hot brew hit his throat, and still didn’t feel any better.

 

“It’s these difficult days,” Winnie began. “The world is cruel, especially to use Police Officers.”

 

“Yeah,” was Spikes only response as he settled his cup back down. Let’s finish this fast, I want to take a nap.

 

“I was wrong to even touch Babycakes, and wrong to think you were distancing yourself from me. Let’s forget the past shall we?”

 

“Ohk, Winnie, I...” but suddenly Spike shivered and dropped from his chair, collapsing on the ground.

 

“Spike?! Oh my gosh, someone call 911! Get at EMT here right now!”

 

To be Continued.

 

Shorter than before, I know.


End file.
